


The Hand He Dealt

by KisaTM



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Cards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6127351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisaTM/pseuds/KisaTM





	The Hand He Dealt

"Yo, Kaneki." A young man in a sharp black suit and read checker'd mask smiled as the ex-black reaper faced him. The man was slightly taller than the traitor. Hands in black gloves vs, the red ones. His bleached hair contrasting the black. He held a card, an decorative ace, and spun it around like a master. He put it back in his deck and shuffled again, frowning a bit when the same card popped out. He sighed and regained his smile. "Cards... I never played them right, after all."

"Hide..." The ex-CCG reaper breathed. His heart pounding, everything, his world seemingly shattered by the hand of god or some mystical driving force. The young man shuffling the cards like a skilled magician upon a stage, with fair, but mostly out of a underlying nervousness. The flicker of the cards, filling the quiet air between them. "Why..? No... It can't..."

"I'm sorry, Kaneki." The magician popped another of his 52 plus cards. A singular heart. It spun and reflected the ex-reaper's ever changing faces. With grace the magician popped another onto a second finger, a Joker. The two cards dancing on the same hand. "If I knew you'd visit this soon I'd would have prepared some coffee..." The young man flicked the heart back into the deck as it was replace by two other Jokers. How he was able to keep juggling these cards to spin on their edges, was beyond mortal. The cards themselves seemingly changing appearance to people of the past, before being thrown back into the deck. "I'd didn't think those two wouldn't entertain you so little. Nor, did I think you were willing to get that much blood on your hands. I guess, my reputation proceeds me..."

"Y-you can't be, Hide, you're..." The ex-reaper was conflicted. Cards dancing through the air, people he knew, people he forgot, all reflected back with every shuffle. The young man sighed, and with a flip if his wrist he spread out the entire deck into a fan, closed it, and made the deck disappear. He then out his hand into his pocket and looked at a silver pocket watch. Putting it away he gave a warm smile.

"Kaneki, do you remember when we first met?" The young man said warmly. "That summer was incredibly hot, wasn't it? It was also the first time I saw a place so full of humans, that seemed... Happy. Except for this one small boy. A boy with frosted silvery eyes, that always carried a somber tone to him. It was as if I was gazing at the moon on a lonly clear night, in the middle of the day. He intrigued me."

The young man cracked his neck, looking the ex-reaper in the eyes. Warmth radiating off of the honey brown glow.

"When his mother passed away, I saw those eyes both clear up a little and dull." The magician continued. "As I watched him, his aunt would take his mother's place. And for some reason I felt the need to interfere, as I didn't want to see the boy's eyes become frosted again... So eventually this boy, leaves what was causing him pain. His life was getting on track, things were looking better. Then this boy met a girl... After that, his life ended."

"Hide, why are you-?"

"Because, Kaneki. I'm terrible at playing cards." The blond laughed lightly, a silent sadness welling up behind his happy eyes. "I killed my best friend, because I couldn't see that far, I made a mistake. And what was bore, was not what was desired... So... I wanted to correct it."

"By killing me?" The ex-reaper's eyes iced at the sunny exterior of the young man. "Have attempts made on my life?"

"No, no, no, Kaneki." The young man shook his head. "The last thing I wanted was you to die like that again... I... I just wanted you to forget. To forget about me, your pain, the struggle... If it wasn't for that insolent child and the Owl's way with words, I'd say our meeting would be highly different... This transition would be smoother."

"Transition?"

"Yes, I wanted the same as you Kaneki and the Owl." The young man scratched his cheek. "To solve the problem of ghouls and humans. To have both sides live in harmony. Break the cage that my predecessors left me... A lot can happen in a hundred years."

"Hide... What are you not telling me." The ex-reaper sighed. He was done with the tricks and games.

"... I wish I could tell you..." A tear appeared in the right eye as it changed to black and red. "Kaneki... Please don't die again, you need to make a change in this world, I'm too afraid to face."


End file.
